hourglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Advent
Advent is the Ego of Syntax Error. It is described by Keine as "terrifyingly powerful" due to its ability to force time and space to bend to the whims of its user, an ability only offset by its incredibly high energy consumption, and relative difficulty to use properly. Syntax utilised Advent against Hazel in order to overcome Shimon's Net, forcing her attacks to override the law of time in order to survive the blows she landed on her past self. Without Advent, her attacks would have slowly killed her. Syntax's reliance on Advent's powers during the battle almost killed her anyway, due to how much strength she had to consume in order to keep her ego active. Effects When Advent is activated, Syntax’s gains the ability to modify parts of the Loop with other parts of the Loop. In simple terms, Syntax overwrites time by pasting over spacetime using the spacetime of a different dimension. When Syntax acts using Advent, the action cannot be blocked or otherwise stopped in any way, since reality has already been overwritten to ensure the action succeeds. Advent effectively "copy and pastes" reality. Advent acts by forcing a period of The Loop where a status, being, object, or presence existed, no matter how brief and no matter the time, and overrides the exact same thing with the selected period. For example, Advent could be used to cheat death - if at any point a person was alive, in any dimension inside any reality, Advent can command a deceased individual to rise from the dead. This ego is not as potent as other egos by itself, as its power consumption scales with the reality it is attempting to override. It becomes especially powerful if the action itself has long-reaching impact by overriding a very small object. Actions under the effect of Advent cannot be stopped by any known law of physics, reality, or thermodynamics. It defies the constants of any universe, and will also defy Shimon’s Net. Advent can be used to observe other universes without overwriting time, the only ability that Advent offers while Syntax is not inside her own universe. Using this ability, Syntax can observe any other reality, at any distance, at any time. Like the power to overwrite reality, however, power consumption scales the further along The Loop she looks. Limitations The overwriting ability of Advent has no progressive strength - it will only activate at its maximum power. As a result, Advent will either activate, or nothing will happen. Advent cannot overwrite time under certain conditions. The most common reason is that the attempted overwrite is simply too large or affects too much of a time frame for Syntax to attempt without dying outright. Additionally, Advent only has power over a single dimension (the dimension in which Syntax originates from) and she can no longer overwrite reality if she leaves that dimension. While Advent can "copy" reality from any point of The Loop, she only has power to "paste" over a single dimension (the dimension in which Syntax originates from) and Advent cannot be fully utilised if she leaves that dimension. Advent also cannot overwrite events with nonsensical or "multiverally impossible" outcomes. While Advent can violate laws of physics, Advent cannot force events to happen if they have not yet technically occurred (Advent cannot force her universe to cease existing, for example, since her specific cycle of the universe has never ceased to exist before - nor could she force The Loop from stopping, since The Loop has never existed in a state where it could be considered to be stopped.) Since Advent is an ego, Syntax cannot use Advent under the nullifying effects of Myalhir, nor can she use it if she is unconscious. Advent also activates with the lowest priority over all of the Tier 6 egos, the primary factor that allowed Kumori to defeat Syntax in combat (though very narrowly.) Category:Ego